


Mother Always Knows Best

by butthats



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut, Vamp!Danny, Vamp!Kirsch, angst maybe?, human!laura, not really hardcore because I don't like angst too, sorry - Freeform, this was not supposed to have smut but stuff happened, vamp!carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butthats/pseuds/butthats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>40 years after The Dean is dead, Carmilla receives a letter from... Silas University? She isn't happy about what the letter says and even after her death, Carmilla still finds herself played under her Mother's hands. Meanwhile Laura plans a suprise party for Mattie and find out something else about herself too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is the first piece I've ever written and it was something I came up with one day while talking to a friend. So I decided to make it into a supposed one-shot but things went kind of out of hand and I had to make it to a two part thing. Please give me your feedback and how to make things better! Enjoy :)

It all started with a single letter with the bolded and well-recognized words “ **SILAS UNIVERSITY** ” which was weird, considering how Carmilla knew that Mattie would just talk to her directly instead of using _this_. Speaking of this… the font seems kind of old and not like the ones they use for Silas now.

  
_Strange._

  
\---

  
It has been 40 years since Laura and Carmilla, together with the rest of their friends, took down all evil at Silas University which Mattie conveniently swooped in to claim. Everything was well, Mattie set Silas to its correct course and made it all-inclusive University that accepts anyone, supernatural or not. 7 years after the new Silas, Carmilla proposed to Laura in Paris and they settled down back in Silas University at the Dean’s old apartment. Reason simply being “So that we can stay near everyone!” according to Laura.

  
That statement was accurate, since LaFontaine is now the University’s Biology professor together with Perry as their Lab assistant and even though she complains every time LaF blows something up, she still stays and cleans everything up. They bought a house near the school for easy commuting and also because LaF spends way too many nights at the school’s lab so with a house nearby, Perry can convince her to walk home and sleep on a proper bed.  
As for Danny, Kirsch and JP, both being newly blooded vampires; they had to stay in the school to learn the ways of a vampire from Mattie and Carmilla. However, Danny and Kirsch are now both acting as patrols at the school to prevent any harmful weird from happening while JP is acting as Mattie’s personal assistant. Having a whole library stored in JP proved to be pretty useful. Carmilla thinks that Danny and Kirsch’s dynamics are weird and doesn’t understand why are they married but Laura tells her that it’s love and even though Carmilla gags or rolls her eyes when Laura says that, she actually thinks so too.

\---

  
Carmilla was about to open that letter when she heard some commotion going on outside. It was going to be Mattie’s birthday today and Laura hasn’t clammed up about preparing a surprise party for her at their apartment together with the rest of the Scooby gang. As she walked out of their bedroom to the living room, she could hear Danny and Laura bickering about something.

  
“Laura, just sit down there and I’ll handle the rest.”

“NO! It’s just a simple ceiling decoration – I can put up a ceiling decoration!”

  
Carmilla stepped into the hall and Laura’s head turned to face her. “Carm! Tell Danny that I can put up the decoration on my own!” Carmilla looked at her wife with sad eyes while gracefully walking to her side.

  
It has been 40 years since Laura was a student at Silas and as a human, Laura… well, Laura ages. Grey streaks of hair amongst the honey brown background, new wrinkles staying on her face permanently, occasional complains of leg cramps and knee aches; all that and yet, Laura Hollis was still as lively as ever. Though they have both brought up the topic about turning Laura into a Vampire, it always came to a conclusion that it isn’t something they thought was necessary. They’ve already been through the tears and quarrels over that topic but sometimes, Carmilla still felt that bittersweet pang in her chest and she can’t help but brood about it.

  
“Hey! You’re not thinking of asking me to stay down too, are you?” Laura exclaimed, a defeated tone in her voice when she noticed the frown between her wife’s brows.

  
Carmilla snapped out of her thoughts as she wrapped her hands around Laura’s waist, “Of course not, cupcake.”

  
Danny whipped her head at Carmilla and started protesting “But she isn’t young anymore! We shouldn’t be –!” Before she could continue any further, Carmilla’s palm was covering her mouth with the classic Karnstein glare that could kill.

  
The whole room fell silent; LaFontaine even stopped trying to make smoke bombs for “dramatic welcome effects” and all eyes were on the trio. Danny got the message Carmilla was trying to send and nodded her head with apologetic eyes. As Carmilla loosened her grip on Danny, they both looked at Laura who has her head hung and body slumped on a chair.

The silence was heavy.

  
With most of the gang being immortal, talking about human aging was becoming a taboo topic as the remaining 3 aged every day. However, it was even tougher for both Laura and Carmilla since they both know that one of them has to watch the other die and continue living a life without their other half for centuries or even millenniums.

  
“I – I’m so sorry Laura! I didn’t mean it that way I just…” If Danny’s eyebrows could scrunch up anymore it would probably fall off her face.

  
“It’s alright. I understand.” Laura said in the softest voice while she turned to look at Carmilla, a hint of a smile on her face, “Carm, can you carry me up while I put that decoration up on the ceiling? It’s been a long time since you last carried me around and I want to show Danny who’s the taller one here.”

  
Carmilla knew what Laura was trying to do and played along, “Why of course, my Queen. A perfect carriage fit for Your Highness is here to pick you up.” Carmilla said with a playful smirk on her face as she bent to pick Laura up and placed her on her shoulders.

  
Laura’s laughter filled the room as Carmilla started galloping like a horse and soon, everyone started laughing too, dissolving the tension in the room.

  
Laura leaned into Carmilla’s neck and whispered, “I love you, Carm. Thanks for understanding.”

  
All Carmilla did was shake her head and galloped even faster, earning another giggle from Laura.

  
After 3 hours of baking, stacking up the champagne tower and decorating the place, it was Carmilla’s turn to call Mattie over. It was pretty obvious that it was going to be a surprise party for Mattie – Laura makes sure to celebrate everyone’s birthday every year and Carmilla would be more surprised if Mattie didn’t know what was about to happen than if she knew.

  
The same thing happened, the gang popping party poppers when Mattie entered the room and then there’s dancing, cake cutting, blood champagne tower and talking till the break of dawn. Although both Carmilla and Mattie think that birthdays are just a useless tradition created by mankind, they won’t deny that having a party once in a while isn’t that bad. Plus who can ever stop Laura Hollis from doing what she wants?

  
The group stayed a little after midnight before the Ginger twins left the place with Kirsch and Danny, leaving Laura, JP, Carmilla and Mattie behind. While Carmilla sat with Mattie to talk about the old times and Silas’ future, Laura and JP were helping to clean up which was nothing much, considering how Perry already did most of the work.

  
That was when it happened. Again.

  
_No. Nonononono! Not now!_

  
Laura clenched her chest and slowly stumbled to the bathroom, sure to avoid getting spotted by any of the vampires in the house. She has been getting contractions in her chest lately and it was getting even more painful every day. Of course, she didn’t let Carmilla or anyone know, for that matter. They’ll all freak out and insist on getting her checked up immediately when it’s probably just some minor thing that comes with old age.

  
_Old age._

  
Laura slumped as she moved to sit on the toilet bowl. The pain on her chest is now gone, replaced by a different kind of pain. She didn’t want to think about what Danny said that afternoon but now that she’s alone she let her mind wander. She was sad about it of course. Ever since they celebrated her 60th birthday, Laura has been thinking about it more often and she certainly didn’t miss the look Carmilla gave her sometimes, obviously thinking about the same thing.

  
She wasn’t really sad about the day that she’ll die; it was just that she can’t bear to think of how Carmilla will be like after her death. If there was anything she didn’t want to leave behind, it would be Carmilla. She remembered the time she thought that Carmilla was dead and how devastated she felt during those days when she constantly hoped that she could see Carmilla again. All those sleepless nights, endless wishes and it all happened before they were even a couple. Just thinking of losing Carmilla is enough to destroy her but what about Carmilla? Carmilla who has to continue her undead life alone for many more years to come after Laura is gone. Carmilla, who is a total sap and would probably cry for days with Laura not by her side to comfort her. The Carmilla Karnstein who says that “it’s okay” every single time Laura tears up thinking about this, when Laura knows that the mirroring tears she sees in her wife’s eyes are real and that it was not okay – Carmilla was just putting on a strong front. And that was what truly breaks Laura’s heart.

  
It isn’t fair. It isn’t fair for her to leave Carmilla behind, have her go through inevitable heartache alone when that was the one thing Laura swore to never do when they became wife and wife. Yet, now the reality of it all is hitting both of them harder than ever and Laura is determined to make as many new memories with Carmilla as possible within the next 20 or more years. But first, she’ll have to get herself checked at the clinic to figure out what that weird pain in her chest is all about.

  
\---

  
“Remember the time when you and I stole Maman’s most expensive wine because you couldn’t stop whining about wanting to try it?” Mattie boomed with laughter, “You were so reckless back then before you knew of Maman’s wrath.”

  
“Hey! To be fair, you really wanted to try it too, didn’t you?” Carmilla gave Mattie a soft jab on her right arm.

  
“Well, I wouldn’t say that your recklessness isn’t a good thing. Thanks to you, Silas is in a much better place,” Mattie said with a soft smile on her face which quickly turned into a smirk when she saw Laura coming from behind, “and you even scored yourself a beautiful wife.” She added.

  
Carmilla followed Mattie’s gaze and turned to face her wife who was already yawning. She placed her drink on the table and bent down to carry Laura in the bridal style, earning a shriek from her wife.

  
“Let’s get you to bed, creampuff.” Carmilla said, “Mattie, could you wait for me while I tuck the cupcake in bed?”

  
Mattie made a gagging sound at that nickname but the smile on her face betrayed her actions as raised her hand to shoo them away.

  
\---

  
“Carm… you don’t have to… I’m not tired yet,” Laura said in between yawns. “I want to sit down with you and Mattie too! I love listening to stories about you, and Mattie tells those best!” She whined and tried kicking her way out of Carmilla’s grip.  
Carmilla bent down and lowered Laura on their bed, “It’s okay, Cupcake. I’ll make sure that Mattie saves all the embarrassing stories of me for tomorrow morning and you can hear all about it while drinking your heavily sugared hot cocoa.” She whispered while planting a soft kiss on Laura’s forehead.

  
“Mmm… Don’t forget to let Mattie know that she’s the best sister okay?” Laura said with her eyes nearly closing, “and that you are the best wife to me too…”

  
Carmilla was caught off guard and even after 40 years her wife still manages to make her heart skip a beat. Laura was already sleeping and Carmilla caught herself smiling, not knowing whether it was because of the fact that Laura said that while half asleep or that she slept so quickly even though she insisted on staying up. “Goodnight, sweet heart. You’re the best wife too.” Carmilla said as she draped the blanket over Laura and gracefully left the room.

  
\---

  
“Is she asleep now?” Mattie asked her sister as Carmilla walked back to the armchair, smiling and nodding her head in response. JP was now standing behind Mattie which almost felt nostalgic, three siblings in one room.

  
“So let’s cut to the chase. What was it that was so important that you have to send me an old fashioned letter?” The younger vampire said as she whipped out the letter from her back pocket with the same bolded words as she saw this morning.

  
“Who uses letters these days?” Mattie laughed as she put the glass down to reach for the letter in Carmilla’s hand.

  
Once the words “SILAS UNIVERSITY” came into view, her eyes widened and her hand stopped at the edge of the letter, trembling involuntarily. Carmilla saw the change in her older sister’s demeanour and a frown started to form between her brows. “Was… this not from you?”

  
Mattie snapped out of her stance and slowly looked at Carmilla dead in the eye only to say, “No. This… This letter is not the kind of letters Silas will give out now – assuming that we still used letters. This, this thing is something from Maman’s time and how it managed to get to you, 40 years after she was wiped from the face of earth is most peculiar. Mother should dead by now and there is no way that she can send this here.” Both Mattie and Carmilla gulped.

“So… what does this mean? What is this? Do you know anything about it?”

  
“Ooooh, trust me; if I do, that thing would have been gone ages ago and it’s here. In your hands. From experience, a letter from Mother can only bring nothing but bad news.”

  
By this time, Carmilla has already placed the letter on the table between them and both of them looked at it warily. None of them moved a muscle and the letter was left lying on the table for minutes before Carmilla spoke up first.

  
“Why don’t you open the letter, Sis?”

  
Mattie shot her a look, “Oh no, little monster. Don’t do this thing where you try to make me do the bad thing first. Besides, I’m not the one who received the letter. You are! So you should be the one opening it.”

  
“No no no. It says SILAS UNIVERSITY which means YOU have to open it because it’s from your school. Or else I’ll send it back and you know you can’t keep it in your school forever.”

  
“Do NOT send it back to Silas! It’s a letter from Mother, who knows what it can do to the school!? Kitty cat, just open the letter so that we can both stop freaking out!” Mattie plead with a hint of panic in her voice.

  
“Excuse me ladies, if I may…?” JP spoke from behind Mattie and pointed at the letter.

  
Both heads turned to face him as he reached out to hold the letter in his hands. “Since none of you are going to open it, I shall do the honours.”

  
“NO!” Carmilla practically leaped into JP’s arms to grab the letter out of his hands, “I-I’ll do it.” She said sheepishly when she saw the confused and surprised looks on both JP’s and Mattie’s faces.

  
In a swift motion, Carmilla tore the letter and broke the red wax seal with the Silas logo on it. The tension in the room was high as she took the old looking piece of paper out of the envelope, everyone looking at the letter expectantly, as if it would start talking or something like that.

  
A sigh of relief came from everyone once they realized that the letter isn’t going to eat them up or spit fire in their faced. Carmilla started reading its contents out loud.

  
\---

  
_Dear Carmilla,_

  
_My glittering girl… If this letter is now in your hands, it means that you have successfully taken me down and I have that to congratulate you for. Facing me is definitely not a walk in the park and only a few on Earth can do so and for you to be those few, I will have to say that I have raised and blooded you well. No matter how much you try to deny it, I am still your Mother and my blood runs deep within you. Your power is my power and you can never escape from me, even now._

  
_After everything, you are still Mother’s little girl; always reckless and full of curiosity for the world out there. I thought that putting you in a coffin was enough for you to never disobey me again and it looks like I was wrong. Here I am, writing this letter to you because I know that you will come for me and face me – perhaps for one last time because you are stronger now. Still foolish but that TOY of yours has definitely given you the strength to do things you never would have done even when you had that_ Ell _around._

  
_Therefore, I shall make you see the consequences of your actions forty years after my death. This letter is to let you know that if I am dead, someone whom you love has to go down with me too. You, my girl, has taken my every being away and of course I would like to do the same but I will not as it is too simple of a punishment. I will ensure that you will suffer for trusting the humans and being attached to a sacrifice which was not meant to be yours. I will show you how fragile humans are and how protecting them can only make you weaker. I am the greatest vampire of all time and I will promise that my death is avenged with my own power. Even in death shall I haunt you down._

  
_Oh, my darling. Do not fear for death comes to all puny humans. I am just going to make hers come a little earlier. I’m sure my kindness will be very much appreciated as I have granted you forty years of her life before taking it away. Knowing how hot headed you are you must be **dying** to know what I’ve done and let me take the pleasure in telling you. _

  
_During the time when I possessed your little **thing** I made sure to give her a little gift as well. I’m sure that she has complained about having headaches for days after the possession and that headache was just a distraction so that none of you will notice that I tainted her **heart** as well. She’ll start to feel pain and depending whether she’s blooded or not, she’ll die within a day or a week from now. Although I have never taught you the art of blooding a human, I am sure that you would have found out one way or another, seeing as to how smitten you are with her. I added some fun to it and made sure that the poison in her heart will accelerate in the presence of vampire blood. So if she’s already blooded, that poor girl will not have much longer than a day to live. This is why I told you never to fool around._

  
_With love_  
_Mother_

  
\---  
Carmilla read the last words with spite in her voice and fear in her eyes. Her hands were gripping the paper so tightly and if the paper wasn’t coated with some magic, Carmilla was sure that it would have combusted under her glare a long time ago. She fell to her knees, the world spinning around her. Mother. Back to haunt her and put her under her control once again. She thought she was already out of her grip, free from her orders. Looks like she was wrong. She was so angry and mad and she probably would have broke and burnt down the apartment they were using if Laura wasn’t sleeping soundly upstairs.

  
_Laura._

  
Instantly, Carmilla teleported upstairs to where Laura is asleep and was relieved to see the small rise and fall in her chest, indicating that her wife is very much still alive. Exhausted, she trotted down the stairs to where Mattie and JP were waiting. They have a lot to talk about.

  
“So…what now? What can I do? Mattie, I can’t lose Laura. I can’t. How can Mother just stride back into my life with no warning and snatch the thing I care about the most from me…? She has always been like this. Taking what I love to threaten me and even now I can’t wriggle out of her grip…” This time, the younger vampire was in tears and her hands are still shaking, knuckles white from clenching and unclenching her fists. Mattie put an arm around her shoulder, rocking her back and forth. She had never seen her sister so broken before. Carmilla continued mumbling as she shook her head, trying to make her thoughts go away. “I…I don’t know what to do now, Mattie. I’m just a useless being who has now brought harm to Laura as well. If only Laura didn’t meet me. She’ll live long and happy… ”

  
“Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Sis, look at me.” Mattie said as she lifted Carmilla’s jaw so as to make sure her sister faces her. “You are the bravest little vampire I know of. Laura is very happy to have you and you did so much for her and for me. We will never blame you. Without you, we won’t even be here. Mother might have given you an extra 40 years with Laura to make sure leaving her will hurt more but why not take that 40 years as a gift? Not from Mother but from whatever that controls the fate of both of you. Go and spend as much time as you can with her while JP and I search for a cure. I’m sure he can find something in his database. I’ll definitely do all I can to help you. And her.”

  
The eyes that were staring at Carmilla seemed so sure and full of care; it made her believe that something can change this. They’ve been through so much together after all. There isn’t anything they can’t do. Laura was right; Mattie is the best sister ever. For now, Carmilla shall sleep in Laura’s embrace and decide on how to break the news when she wakes up tomorrow.

  
\---

  
Laura opened her eyes to find Carmilla staring at her. She giggled and brought herself up to give Carmilla a peck on the lips. “It’s rare to see you up in the AM. Good Morning, Carm.”

  
Carmilla took another moment to imprint the picture of smiling half-asleep Laura in her memory before she smiled herself and greeted Laura, “Good Morning to you too, cupcake. How can I miss seeing a view like that? If I can get a kiss and see you smiling the first thing in the day, waking up in the AM doesn’t seem that bad. You usually just leave me sleeping nowadays and I wake up only to your sent on the sheets.”

  
“Weeeell, if only you knew huh. Looks like I should kiss you more often to make you do what I want.” Laura smirked. “If this can make you wake up before the sun fully rises, I can practically make you do anything!” She tackled Carmilla and landed on top of her wife. The smaller girl started placing kisses on Carmilla’s jaw and slowly made her way up to meet her wife’s lips.  
“Mmm… I won’t mind waking up even before the sun rises if th –” kiss “–is is what I get for watching you wake…up”, the taller girl said as she tried to complete her sentence in between kisses.

  
Laura brushed her tongue over Carmilla’s lips and was instantly welcomed to deepen the kiss. Both women moaned when their tongues wrestled each other in an oh-so-familiar way. Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hips and pushed her towards her own such that Laura was now straddling her. Neither of them broke the kiss and it almost felt like their lips hung onto each other as if their life depended on it.

  
On top of what Danny said the day before, the more constant pains in Laura’s chest made her want to treasure Carmilla even more and Carmilla was feeling the same; obviously due to what the old Dean said to her in the letter. Their emotions were in sync and contact to both of them felt like ecstasy. Laura started moving down Carmilla’s jaw, kissing her wife’s neck and leaving marks along the way. She was satisfied every single time she hears a moan escape her soulmate’s lips as she bites down even harder as her hands slid under her wife’s black tank top, tracing the contours of her abs.

  
Without warning, her hips started to grind against the brunette’s, earning a moan from both of them. Laura’s lips traced their way back to Carmilla’s and they shared another passionate kiss while Laura hastily pushed away the piece of cloth standing in-between Laura and what she wanted and tossed it across the bed. She was about to come in contact with the now bare chest when she heard a small laugh from the body below her.

  
“What is it?” Laura asked; tearing her mouth away from her wife’s, obviously breathing heavily.

  
“Well, I just randomly remembered when we weren’t married yet and this will be the time where one of the ginger twins walk in on us because we didn’t invest on a lock and them leaving with a face as red as their hair is the most hilarious thing ever. Although it was still annoying and god did I hate it so much. Don’t they ever know what knocking means?” Even though there was a frown on her face, her lips betrayed her as she was genuinely smiling. “Now… where were we?” She smirked as she looked at Laura, hands moving up from her butt to the bare of her back underneath her white tank top.

  
The blond shook her head while smiling in response to the random interruption and went back to kissing her wife. “God, I love you so much.” She said against the brunette’s lips as she felt a smile form against hers.

  
Carmilla laughed and used her leg to roll them over such that she’s the one on top now. “I love you  too.” She placed a leg in-between Laura’s, effectively stopping her from saying anything else. Laura let out a surprised moan at the contact she forgot how much she needed. She started moving her hips up and down against Carmilla’s thigh, trying to gain more friction and pressure at her pooling core. Meanwhile, Carmilla wasted no time in taking Laura’s tank top off, greeted by her stiff nipples standing at attention. She lowered her head to hover over them, just admiring their beauty. Laura felt her cool breath hitting them; causing an eruption of goosebumps on her chest. 

After not moving for longer than a minute, Laura stopped the movements of her hips and opened an eye to look at Carmilla. “Carm… What’s wrong? Why aren’t yo– nngh!” Laura stopped mid-sentence as Carmilla’s mouth met her left nipple, tongue drawing small circles around it. With the other half of her chest bare and untouched, Carmilla took it upon herself to give it the attention it deserves. With her fingers, she began flicking the right nipple at a slow pace. The brunette continued sucking and licking while flicking the blond’s other nipple with her fingers, occasionally switching sides, providing enough attention to both.

  
“Laura…god, I can feel how stiff you are against my tongue.” Carmilla moaned as she detached her lips from the nipple with a pop. She started moving her head down even further, leaving a trail of wet kisses on Laura’s torso while her palms were kneading against her wife’s breasts, pleased to hear the soft moans echoing the room. With each moan, Carmilla felt a stronger tug in her lower abdomen, a wet pool forming between her legs, effectively staining her underwear. Oh boy, was she whipped.

  
“Nngh…Th- this is amazing,” Laura said as her hands tried to pull Carmilla’s butt towards her, hoping to bring the thigh between her legs even closer. She was 99% sure that her supposedly super thick flannel sweatpants are totally drenched in the middle by now. The repeated movements of her hips accelerated as she tried to pull down Carmilla’s sweats and underwear at the same time to get access to the smooth bear skin underneath. Once her pants were off, Laura bent her knee, coming into contact with Carmilla’s very very wet, throbbing core.

  
On a reflex to the unexpected contact, Carmilla clenched her hands, groping Laura’s breasts. Moans from both parties filled the room, none of them bothering to hold it back anymore. There’s definitely going to be a bruise there later on. For now, both girls were more focused on each other and Carmilla removed her leg from Laura’s southern regions, receiving a whine in response. She bent forward and dived into another pleasure-filled kiss, hands never stopped massaging Laura’s breasts.

  
“C-carm…I need you to touch me… Please, touch me.” Laura begged, pupils fully blown and full of want, staring into equally dilated eyes.

  
That was it. In one swift motion, Carmilla let go of Laura’s chest and crawled downwards such that her face is right above the place calling out to her. Slowly, she slipped one hand underneath the bands of the pants and pulled it down the length of Laura’s leg. Laura, who had less patience and enough of this teasing, tried to kick the sweatpants away and proceeded to remove her underwear until a pair of strong hands stopped her movements.

  
“Not so fast, sweetheart.” Carmilla said in a deep sultry voice that she knew would send Laura over the edge, “I want to take it off you.” Still holding onto Laura’s wrists, Carmilla started kissing below her belly button. Laura’s back arched while her chest was heaving and her hands wriggling free.

  
Apparently, lesbian bed death is a foreign concept to Carmilla as the view of her wife in only her underwear still causes Carmilla to go weak in her knees and hornier than ever even after all these years. She placed even more gentle and soft kisses until she met the band of the white fabric. She decided to tease Laura just a little more and blew air onto the thin, white cloth. Seeing her twitch with every blow was really pushing Carmilla to the limit. No more teasing. Since when was her wife this hot?  
“Oh Laura, you’re soaked…” She whispered, barely loud enough for Laura to hear. Using her teeth, she dragged Laura’s underwear down as she watched closely as it tore away from the sticky centre.

  
“Carmilla, please” Laura cried as she wasted no time and tried pushing her hips into Carmilla’s face once her mouth was close enough to where she wanted it most. Carmilla finally gave what Laura needed the most and started licking her wife’s wet folds. However, apparently that was not enough as Laura begged for more.

  
“Anything to blow your frustration away, sweetheart”, Carmilla mumbled as she stuck a tongue in her wife. A rippling moan occupied the room, “FUCK!” Laura screamed as she rocked her hips to and forth, trying to get the most out of Carmilla’s lapping tongue. With her strong hands, Carmilla lifted Laura up by her hips and took her place on the bed. Carmilla needed relief too and she had just the idea. Once lying on the bed, she let Laura sit on her collar bone, legs spread out to both sides of her head, the dripping wet dish facing her. With the help of the pillow for some leverage, she placed her mouth back to where it once was while Laura instantly acknowledged and resumed grinding. This time however, Carmilla took Laura’s right hand and placed it on her own wet centre, moaning when there was finally something touching there.

  
The younger woman got the idea instantly and used her left hand as support behind her as she arched her back even more to get a better access of where Carmilla needed her to be. She ran a finger up and down Carmilla’s wet folds, occasionally teasing her entrance and clit. She brought her fingers up to her face and made sure Carmilla could watch her lick up the juices dripping off her hand. Carmilla moaned at the sight as Laura tasted her and inserted a finger of her own into Laura as her tongue ran up to Laura’s pulsating clit.

  
“Cupcake, you’re throbbing so much… and you taste so good… Are you hearing those sounds you’re making with my fingers right now?” Carmilla said as she picked up speed and inserted another two fingers in, sloshing heard across the room, “that’s how wet you are.”

  
“I-I’m not the only one who’s soaked…!” Laura tried to say while she bit on her lip to stifle another moan. Her fingers no longer teasing as she tried to thrust them into Carmilla while losing her mind over what the older girl was doing underneath her. Carmilla’s three fingers were thrusting even faster now while her tongue is drawing circles around her swollen clit. She tried her best to keep up the pace as her walls tighten around her wife’s fingers and she could feel herself getting close with every push and pull. In the best of her efforts, Laura rubbed her thumb on Carmilla’s clit while curling her fingers inside of her wife. She was close too. With her last efforts, Laura sped up the jerking of her hand and sent Carmilla to the edge. In a moment of pleasure, her wife grazed her teeth over Laura’s exposed and fully sensitive clit which was exactly what Laura needed to come undone. She sat back up and grabbed the bedframe behind her wife’s head while screaming her name as she came uncontrollably. Her hips slowly moving back and forth while she rode out the orgasm and finally caught a breath once the knot within her was released.

  
She slumped her body on Carmilla as her wife took her fingers out from her and brought it to her mouth to clean it up while Laura watched. Laura smiled and rolled off to Carmilla’s side, burying her face into the crook of Carmilla’s neck.

  
“You smell nice…” Laura said into Carmilla’s silky smooth hair, “and you were amazing.”

  
“Mmhmm… So were you, cupcake.” Carmilla murmured as she pressed a kiss onto Laura’s temple.

_Maybe it’s time for me to bring the letter up._

  
“Hey Laura,” She started as she pushed a lock of hair behind Laura’s ear, “why don’t you wash up and we can have breakfast together? I’m pretty sure Mattie is waiting downstairs ready to spew my embarrassing stories.” Carmilla shook her head in disappointment.

  
“Oh, okay!” Laura jumped out of the bed and gave Carmilla a peck on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

  
Once Laura was out of sight, Carmilla took the letter from yesterday out from the drawer and looked at it once more. She clenched it in her hands. How was she going to break the news to Laura?

 


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Laura and Carmilla both think about how to break the news to the other party. However, the effect of the curse is stronger than Carmilla had predicted. She may or may not be a couple of days too late. 5 more days to Laura's prescribed doom day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey creampuffs! Things happened and I wrote much more than I thought I would for the second chapter so I'll split them up. Sorry for the long wait! I'm still trying to get used to my new lifestyle. Enjoy! (This work was not edited)

Hot steam filled the room and Laura was changing out of her clothes when the first contraction of the day begun.

 

“Nnnugh!” Laura grunted through her clenched teeth as she made her way to the sink. She had to grab on to something. Anything.

 

By the time she reached the sink, she was already covered in sweat and it took her all she could at that moment not to call out for Carmilla. This was something she had to do alone. Once she had a steady grip, she started going over every remedy she saw on the internet the night before after Carmilla tucked her in. She couldn’t sleep and after making sure that Carmilla was back downstairs, Laura booked an appointment with her doctor and looked up relieve methods in case it comes back again.

 

And it’s back, thrice as painful as the day before.

 

Deep breathes, chest stretches, warm water, every single damn relief method Laura read about was useless. She was breaking out in cold sweat and cursing under her breath for trusting the internet. The pain grew from inside her heart and for a moment, Laura wonders if this is the physical manifestation of what Carmilla will feel when Laura is no longer by her side.

 

More worried that Carmilla would hear her shuffling around and grunting, Laura turned the shower to full power, hoping to drown out all sounds. That was when Laura started crying. Softly, while clenching onto her left chest. Somehow, the physical pain vanished when the tears rolled down her cheeks. Laura let her tears flow, her sob barely a whisper.

 

As the shower washed new tears that formed on her face, Laura slid her back against the shower door and landed with a plop onto the ground. She had told herself multiple times never to cry. Not over this. A sickening iron taste filled her mouth and Laura realised that her lips were bleeding under her teeth. Apparently she had bitten them to stop the sobs from getting any louder but right now, a cut lip is the least of her concerns. 

 

Part of her was glad. Glad that it came only five minutes after she was alone. No one should know about this through witnessing it. She wanted to tell her friends about it today but not like that. She shut her eyes tight and cried a little harder when the faces of her friends flashed through her mind. Crying in her bath while thinking of her friends’ faces when they think about her death was certainly not something she thought she would do at the age of 60. 

 

How was she going to break the news? Their faces of worry and concerned looks are certainly not something Laura Hollis wanted. She knew pity. Felt is so strongly when her mother passed away all those years ago. And she hated it. People telling her that she was such a “poor little girl” made her feel small and helpless. So she made a point never to show useless pity to anyone. Compassion and care, yes. But pity? Nope. And she knew that both Carmilla and her will suffer pity from their friends if she announced the truth. Should she let Carmilla know first or after she’s told everyone else? Maybe she could let them know as a group or perhaps one on one? Will writing a letter and slipping them underneath their doors work? Or should she casually inform them?

 

_ “Oh hi, Danny. Great weather today, huh? What’s this new show? Slasher? Oh, sounds nice. By the way, I have this weird pain in my chest and it’s getting worse every day. But don’t worry, it’s no biggie.”   _

 

Danny or not, that will definitely  _NOT_ work.

 

Every single time Laura tried to form the words to tell her friends in her head, she’ll think of the weight of those words and start tearing up all over again. She loves her friends. All of them. And as much as she doesn’t want to hurt Carmilla, she doesn’t want to hurt them too. They are just as precious and Laura knows that by telling them this, subjects of mortality will become even more taboo. Laura wanted them to still see her as the Laura they’ve always known. Some stupid heart thing isn’t supposed to change anything. Right? More tears came pouring out and Laura bit her lip a little bit harder to seal the voices threatening to betray her. 

 

\---

 

With a sigh, Carmilla took a new set of clothes and went down to greet Mattie with the now open letter tucked in her back pocket.

 

“Good Morning, Mircalla. How did your wife take the news?” Mattie asked, worry in her eyes.

 

“Morning, Sis,” Carmilla grimaced. She was still feeling the weight of Mother’s letter, “I… I haven’t said a thing…”

“Well, figured.” Mattie said while straightening her coat, “you’re so tied to her you don’t even know what’s better sometimes. Oh well. Just call the little creature down later and I’ll help make it easier for you to break the news.”

 

Carmilla let out another breath she didn’t even need to take as she silently agreed to what Mattie had said.

 

“And regarding the cure –” the older vampire continued, “we couldn’t find anything even in J.P.’s database. Apparently it’s something new Maman has been wanting to test out and you happened to get in her way; perfect timing for her little side project. She’ll be oh so proud to see one of her little games bear fruit. But that’s all in the past now. Back to work, little sis!” Mattie waved her hand in the air.

 

\---

 

With one last sob, Laura wiped her tears and turned the shower off. She looked at herself in the mirror and let out a small laugh. With her age catching up on her, she was no longer young. Her face was plastered with wrinkles and the physical age difference between her wife and herself is also becoming even more obvious each day. She made sure to maintain her appearance but even beauty products can’t stop time. They can still hold hands in public on the pretence of having a “Mother-daughter” relationship but no more than that. No kissing or intimate skinship. No cute nicknames or heart eyes. Laura doesn’t remember when they stopped or when others on the streets started giving them looks every single time when they acted like a couple; but her hands still ache to touch Carmilla’s cheek and her body still wished to cling by Carmilla’s side when they take evening walks in the park. 

 

She gently caressed the image reflecting on the mirror. If only age didn’t have to catch up on her.  If only… Laura shook her head. They went past it. No immortality for her. And now she let out a resigning laugh, looking at her wrinkled face and now puffy. She was never one to be too conscious about her looks, but sometimes, she can’t help but wonder if it matters to Carmilla. With a shrug, she placed a warm towel on her eyes to let the swell subside. Time to head to the kitchen.

 

\---

 

“Mattie!” Laura smiled as she ran down the stairs towards her sister-in-law. “Did you save up any embarrassing stories of Carm for today?” Laura beamed. “Oh, but before that, pancakes or blood?”

 

“You know how I have a fridge of blood back at the office right? Save those for the broody wife of yours and I’ll take those ridiculously sweet pancakes instead.” Mattie smiled as she pulled Laura into a hug. 

 

“Okay!” Laura tried to sound as cheerful as she could before walking to the kitchen. “Pancakes for you, blood and pancakes for my broody wife,” Laura said just as Carmilla snaked an arm around her waist. Laura smiled and turned to peck Carmilla on the cheek, “Good Morning once again, Carm.”

 

“Mmm” Carmilla responded by rubbing her cheek against Laura’s, earning a giggle from her. She can’t get over how Carmilla is just like a cat sometimes even in her human form. 

 

“Eeugh, not this early in the morning,” Mattie cut in, “I can’t look at this any longer. So much love for your little cupcake even until now, who would have known. Stop acting like teenagers in love and get a room.”

 

Laura instantly blushed while Carmilla laughed at the colour of Laura’s cheeks and hugged her even tighter. “Get used to it by now, Mattie.” She said as she stuck a tongue out playfully at her sister.

 

“So THIS is how you want to play, little monster? Two can play this game. Hey Laura, did I ever mentioned what happened during our second trip to Saigon?”

 

“NO!” Carmilla lunged herself towards the older vampire but she was too slow.

 

A resounding laugh filled the room as the two started running around the apartment, “Stop me if you can!”

 

Laura shook her head as she poured the pancake mixture on her pan while Mattie told her the tale of wine stealing effortlessly. This was definitely going to be something else Laura will miss. She loved seeing Carmilla genuinely happy and she’s glad that Carmilla has Mattie and everyone else. And Laura. But Laura was going to go away soon… A stray tear threatened to fall again but Laura shook it away before it was heavy enough to fall. Pancakes first, talking and crying later. She took a deep breath and absorbed their laughters into her ears for perhaps the last time. Also, she took a mental note to write that story down later in her diary. She kept all of Carmilla’s stories in a notebook, hoping that, if Carmilla ever finds someone else, they’ll know everything there is to know about her.

 

\---

 

“Pancakes for two!” Laura called out to the two sisters, still laughing.

 

“Thanks, creampuff”, Carmilla stuffed her mouth, “Ish ash e besh pankish aver  _ (these are the best pancakes ever) _ ” 

 

“Agreed. The other redhead makes tasty pastries but she’s still losing to you in the pancake department.” Mattie commented while eating in small bite sized pieces.

 

Laura smiled at both of them and started digging in too. Definitely the best family she could ever ask for.

 

Once they were done with breakfast, J.P. offered to do the dishes while the three ladies sat together in the living room, laughing over stories about the students of Silas now. Apparently, the alchemy club is still as odd as ever, making the weird even weirder. Once the laughter died down, Laura decided that it was time to bring the issue up. She didn’t mind for a fact that Mattie was there, she makes Carmilla calm and is the only one who can really change Carmilla’s mind when she’s really stubborn. In fact, Mattie was the one who convinced Carmilla to talk to Laura about aging and vampirism all those years ago. 

 

With a deep breath, Laura announced, “I have –”

 

“I have something to show you, Laura.” Carmilla interrupted before the younger woman could complete her sentence. 

 

"Wait. Sorry, you first" Carmilla said after realising that she has interrupted her wife, "what was it you were saying?"

 

"No no, it's nothing." Laura shook her head.  _ Guess this isn't the time for it now then,  _ she thought. "That can wait. So what is it that you wanted to show me?" She nudged Carmilla, a sweet smile on her face. 

  
  


Carmilla fidgeted with the letter in her back pocket and stared into her wife's sparkling eyes. She didn't have to do this. She can just leave the letter alone, not let Laura know and go search for a cure on her own. Laura won't have to know anything at all. Laura can just be Laura and not worry about her own mortality for a week while Carmilla searched for a cure. That could work as well. Right?

  
  


“Mmm,” Carmilla shook her head to herself as she tucked the letter deeper into her back pocket, “I was actually going to show you the air tickets I got for us but looks like I didn’t bring it with me,” she looked at her wife with a small smirk and continued,”I was thinking that we could have a short get away to the Caribbean - you know, a break from all this noise for awhile.” She gestured towards the school’s direction. “It’ll just be you and me in love, dancing by the beach, no one to disturb us…” Carmilla drifted off, holding her wife even closer. “So, what’d you say we go on a vacation, cupcake?”

  
  


Laura looked up at Carmilla with wide eyes. A vacation. Just the two of them. How long has it been? She has been so busy helping Mattie with Silas’ issues that she and Carmilla both hardly managed to take a break. Sure, they travelled a lot after all evil was gone from Silas, but once they settled back in the apartment, they were too busy to even get out of the campus sometimes. Plus, the Carmilla always avoided beaches and Laura was surprised that she remembered her mentioning the Caribbean once. 

  
  


“You’re willing to go to an island for me? Where the Ocean is all you see? Even though you’re a giant black cat afraid of the tiniest puddle on the road?"

  
  


“Anything for you, cutie.” Camilla’s smirk grew, “so I take it as a yes?” She leaned into Laura and placed a peck on her lips as her wife nodded away.

  
  


“You’re such a sap” Laura giggled in between kisses, “when are we leaving?”

  
  


“This coming Thursday”

  
  


“That’s only…” Laura counted with her fingers, “One, two, three, four… Four days from now! Holy Hufflepuff! That’s so soon. I have to pack now. We have to tell the others. What if Danny isn’t okay with me going on a trip now? It IS Silas’ most busy time of the year after all. And what about the cat that comes by every evening? It’ll starve if we don’t feed it! Who’s going to eat the extra brownies Perry makes when she stress bakes? Wh-” Carmilla put a finger over Laura’s lips before she could continue. 

  
  


“Breathe, cupcake. Breathe. You’re ranting again.” The vampire smiled at the colour of Laura’s cheeks when she realised that her habit had kicked in and covered her own mouth. 

  
  


“Is… Is Mattie okay with that? I mean, leaving so suddenly and all. Does she know?” Laura turned towards Mattie who has been sitting in the same living room the whole time, “did she let you know about this?” 

  
  


Mattie weight her options in her mind. Camilla certainly did not mention a vacation of any sort to her. She had expected Carmilla to chicken out at the last moment, but for her to bring Laura on a trip a couple of days before “The day” as stated in Maman’s letter was not something she saw coming. But then again, she never really know what’s up in that little monster’s head. She decided to let this one go and play along with her sister, intending to grill her later on when Laura’s not around them. But before she could give a reply, Laura continued talking again.

  
  


“Carm, actually why this thursday out of all other days? Have you booked the tickets? If not, we can leave on a Friday instead, so that Mattie won’t be piled with Thursday  _ and  _ Fridays work.”

  
  


“Cupcake… Take a look at your calendar.” Carmilla said with a sight frown and worried look.

  
  


“Er… Okay, wait a sec.” Laura said as she whipped her phone out and scrolled to her calendar, “Oh. Right.” She looked up instantly once she realised why Carmilla chose Thursday. Her face sheepish and eyes a little apologetic. How could she forget their wedding anniversary?

  
  


Carmilla pursed her lips together and shook her head at Laura, this wasn’t the first time she’s forgotten their anniversary. And it’s not only their anniversary that she’s forgetting. Work at Silas can get so busy sometimes that she forgets about her OWN birthday. And yet, she still manages to make sure everyone else gets a birthday party. It was so like her though. Deep down, Carmilla wished that Laura would think of herself and what she wants more often.  Even though she tells her wife almost everyday how important and worthwhile she is, it seems like the smaller girl will still put her life at risk for any justice she seeks. But that’s also another quality that she loves about her and it just makes her want to pour even more love into that tiny girl and do things for her just to let her know that she is worth it. By now, Carmilla was already smiling at Laura. Who could ever resist those puppy eyes? And she wasn’t even angry. 

  
  


“Pfft…!” The brunette muffled a laugh, “that sheepish face of yours is adorable, buttercup.”

  
  


Laura’s expression changed to an offended one and she smacked her wife in the arm, causing Carmilla to wince. 

  
  


“Oh no! Carm! Did I hurt you?” Laura was now rubbing the area she hit previously.

  
  


“Puh- hahaha!” Camilla broke out in a laugh, “I’m a vampire! Did you seriously think I can get hurt by that? Your wife is much stronger than that you know?” She continued as she dragged the now pouting blond closer to her.

  
  


The smaller girl reached out to playfully pinch the sharp nose only inches away from her own and teased, “You’re such a mean vampire. The meanest there ever was!” 

  
  


As Carmilla’s hand reached out to remove the offending hand, Laura's tone changed to a more apologetic one, “You’re really not mad that I forgot?” 

  
  


“Nope.” Was all Carmilla said as she inter-winded their fingers and pulled them to the middle of the hall into a waltz.

  
  


Mattie, who was observing it all until now understood what she wanted to know and signalled J.P. to leave the lovebirds alone. He turned the music player on before puffing in a cloud of smoke after Mattie. They had some research to do; for the sake of the two beautiful women who had done so much for them.

Carmilla stopped humming once she heard the music playing softly in the background. Face to face, chest to chest, one step forward and another step back and they were moving in perfect synchronisation. When the music came to an end, Carmilla twirled Laura around – a move they always did signalling the end of the dance. The older girl pulled the younger one back towards her and engulfed her in a hug. Laura giggled in the crook of her wife’s shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Carmilla planted a kiss on the blond’s head while swaying them both side by side, “So… what was it you wanted to tell me before I cut in?” She spoke into the head of honey blond hair.

Laura froze the moment those words were spoken. She stopped moving and Carmilla could feel her tensing up underneath her embrace and immediately knew that something was wrong.

“What is it, Laura? You can tell me anything.” She leaned back and removed a hand from her back to lift her wife’s chin up. Laura was now facing Carmilla, eyes avoiding the heavy worried gaze that landed on her face. She really didn’t know how to break the news to Carmilla. Communication was not their forte and it had torn them apart once but they have learned from that and are trying to improve on it.

“Laura, Laura, hey. Laura, look at me please…” Carmilla pleaded, trying her best to look into Laura’s eyes.

Laura finally looked back up and into her wife’s eyes, tears threatening to fall. Carmilla saw the glossy eyes and pulled the blond’s head to her shoulder, stroking her hand through her hair whispering words of ‘It’s okay’ and ‘You’ll be fine’. They stood like that for a little while, tears flowing off Laura’s face while Carmilla continued stroking her hair. She knows that she’ll talk when she wants to.

“I think something is happening to my body.” Laura said into Carmilla’s shoulder, “I know my aging is something you don’t enjoy talking about that’s why I’ve kept this from you for a couple of days. It’s –” As if on cue, her chest started to tighten. Laura’s heart picked up its pace as she panicked. Count on her to have terrible timing for everything. She  _ had _ to tell Carmilla today and she was determined not to let Carmilla see it before hearing it. Laura tore herself away from Carmilla while her wife looked on with confusion.

“T- Toilet.” Was all Laura could manage while she tried to leave Carmilla’s grip. The burning was intensifying and her erratic heartbeat was just adding fuel to the fire. 

 

The vampire carefully let her wife go but still eyed her like a mother watching her child walking for the first time. The younger girl took the chance to make a dash to their room.  _ Wrong Move.  _ Her swift and sudden movements caused the burning to burst to an entirely new level, making it difficult for her to even stand. She stopped abruptly and grabbed whatever she could as she felt herself falling.  A table, a chair, ANYTHING. She clenched her teeth as her chest felt like it was torn apart and tried to squeeze the area, hoping to take the pain away but to no avail. She could see the ground rushing towards her and turned back one last time to look at Carmilla one last time before she lose all consciousness. But she wasn't there. The place where Carmilla was standing at previously was now an empty space. 

 

_"So I can’t even see her one last time before I faint huh"_   Laura thought as she reached out her hand towards where Carmilla was standing at previously, as if keeping the memory of the brunette in her hand.

 

The pain in her chest started to become numb and she braced herself for impact with their very  _very_ hard floor. Only that it was unnecessary because she never touched it. Instead, she felt herself moving up instead of down. Strong arms that felt so familiar and recent, an embrace that felt so safe, Laura didn’t even have to look to know that it’s Carmilla. 

 

“Carm, I’m…” Laura opened an eye to look at a blurry vision of her wife, "sorry…” 

 

Carmilla tightened her grip and ran even faster, “No Laura, don’t be…” she replied in a whisper as she focused forward, trying to reach the school’s hospital as fast and safe as possible. 

 

“Cupcake… CUPCAKE! Cupcake, answer me! Do NOT close your eyes, Laura! LAURA!” Camilla shouted as she felt her wife’s body go limp, arm falling out of her grip and dangling to the side. “CUPCAKE! DAMN IT!” Camilla cursed under her breath. 

 

Laura is no longer conscious and she has no idea how much danger was she in. This was even worse than she had imagined. She placed the body even closer to her own and heaved a sigh of relief when she felt Laura’s heartbeat. But that was not all Carmilla felt, Laura’s heartbeat was everywhere - it was not the kind of heartbeat a human at the age of 60 should have. The frown on her face deepened as tears rolled past her face and fell on the trail behind her. 

 

She made sure to hold onto Laura’s head carefully such that her neck or bones wouldn’t be broken due to a whiplash. As much as she wished to use her super speed or teleporting powers, she knew that Laura’s body can’t handle the strain and in this situation, she definitely doesn’t want to put any more strain to her body. 

 

“LAFONTAINE!” Carmilla burst the doors of the school’s clinic open and frantically looked around for LaF or anyone else who can help, for that matter. 

 

All the other students in the room turned their heads at the vampire. Apparently some supernatural happening blew up part of the school _again_  so the clinic was packed with injured and angry students. 

 

“Lafonetaine! Perry! Where the FRILLY HELL ARE YOU?” The brunette demanded as she pushed her way through the crowd of students, ignoring their stares and gossiping whispers. Now was not the time to be bothered by that. Laura had drilled into every freshie’s mind on their first day at school that Carmilla was a hero and although she didn’t like the attention, she didn’t want to deny her little cupcake of a little boasting. But now was not the time to greet others or keep up reputations. Now, Laura is in grave danger and for all she might know, her one and only soul mate may be dying in her very arms. 

 

The centuries-old vampire finally made it to the front of the queue where the doctor’s table was only to find it empty. _F_ _uck._ Carmilla cursed under her breath. At this point of time, all the students were just staring with full confusion and curiosity at the same time while the curly haired brunette tore the bed curtain open and shooed the couple making out on the bed. With one hand, she cleaned the sheets before gently placing Laura on the bed. 

 

“Anyone knows where’s the doctor?” She pleaded without facing the students as she frantically went around looking for medical equipment. “Someone, please, help me find them…”

 

She may not be LaF but she’s picked up a thing or two over centuries of fighting. However, all those years of fighting could never prepared her for this - a lifeless looking Laura Hollis. How does one calmly carry out first aid on their maybe dying soulmate? Carmilla has done all sorts of crazy things like stitching up a wound on her own body and picking things out from her innards without blinking. But Laura was different. Laura was soft and fragile. What if she breaks something or does something wrong and makes things worse than they _already_  were? The ball of energy was now limp and lifeless and it all happened in her presence… How could she not have known before? Of course Maman would make her suffer through the week. And now Laura was caught up in all of it. Again. 

 

Angry tears threatened to fall from Carmilla’s eyes the more she thought about how Mother still didn’t let them off even after death. She felt small and helpless. It was just like Mother to use what she loves against her. First Elle, then Laura, and then Laura again. By now the tears were already overflowing and Carmilla let them fall while she dabbed cold water on Laura’s body with shaking hands. How could she have let this happen? What if Laura never wakes up? Carmilla’s heart crushed and the tears changed from angry to heartbroken. 

 

“Laura, I’m sorry,” Carmilla closed her eyes which caused more tears to fall, “I’m so sorry. Please wake up for me.”

 

“CARMILLA!” LaFontaine barged into the clinic and rushed by where she saw Carmilla sitting, Perry falling not so far behind. 

 

“I heard what the student told me. What happened to Laura? Is she fine? Give me the details.” Lafontaine commanded while snapping on latex gloves.

 

“Oh my goodness, Carmilla what happened? Are there anyone else hurt? Oh my, oh my, oh my, we have to do something her face is almost as pale as yours.” Perry said in her usual high pitched voice - an indication that she was certainly not calm.

 

“Calm down, Perr. First let’s have Carmilla tell us the details.” 

 

Both redheads turned to face Carmilla, worry clearly written on their faces. The vampire took in the deep breath and drew the curtains to prevent anyone from eavesdropping. 

  
“I think you should read this letter.” She handed them the letter while her free hand was gently stroking Laura's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Thanks for reading! Do leave a comment behind, I'm open to ways to improve so do keep them coming!


	3. Promise me that you'll be back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's awake guys! Not dead. Short re-cap: Laura has been cursed by the dean after 40 years of the dean's death. Except that Laura is kept in the dark while Carmilla knows about it and has been trying to find the right time to break the news to Laura. Before she's able to do so, Laura collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone still reading this, I apologise for being lazy and not reading and editing chapters 1&2 before posting them. Your kudos and comments keeps me going! Also, with the S3 hype, I just had to post a chapter. [For those of you who haven't seen the legendary buzzfeed post, here's the link: https://www.buzzfeed.com/laurenstrapagiel/love-will-have-its-sacrifices You can thank me later (; ]

“That… is the old Silas logo. What - What is this?” Perry started while reaching out for the letter.

“It’s from Mothe-“ 

“LAURA!” Danny cut Carmilla off mid-sentence with Kirsch following not too far behind.

“Little nerd! Are you okay? We heard that you fainted and the students were making a huge commo-“

Kirsch stopped talking when he saw Laura on the bed. 

“Ohmygosh...”, he went to Laura’s bed where Danny was already standing and looked at Laura before turning towards Carmilla. Kirsch was never one who would get angry easily but when it comes to his Bros, no one will know how he’ll be like. So Carmilla just stared back and prepared for the worst.

She saw Kirsch moving up to her and braced herself for impact but to her surprise, she felt him bending over her. Without another word, he wrapped his arms around her squeezing her shoulders tight, “she will be alright.” He said in the softest voice a huge person like him could possibly have.

Carmilla patted his back with a hand and nodded her head with a sigh. “She will be alright.” She repeated, reassuring herself before pushing Kirsch away. As much as she got more used to the gang’s hugs over the years, it didn’t mean that she doesn’t feel comfortable with prolonged periods of contact.

“I think both of you should sit down and read this letter too.” Camilla gestured to the two empty chairs beside the ginger pair and then pointed at the letter.

The couple did as they were told and eyed each other worriedly. Before they could ask any more questions, Lafontaine unfolded the letter and cleared her throat. 

“Dear Carmilla, My glittering girl… If this letter is now in your hands...” They started reading aloud for the rest to hear. The room fell silent and there were occasional glances at Laura and Carmilla when Lafontaine reached certain parts of the letter. Halfway through, Perry was leaning on Lafontaine’s shoulder while Kirsch wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulder. He was aware of how hurt she was and was pretty sure that Danny was going to flare up any moment but didn’t want to disturb Laura or cut Lafontaine off. 

“…With love, Mother” Lafontaine stopped reading the letter and took a deep breath to calm themselves down. They pinched the bridge of their nose and threw the letter on the table. Everyone sat in silence for a while, trying to grasp and understand the reality of the situation. Laura was their friend, someone everyone loved dearly. She’s done so much for all of them and for the school and they can’t thank her enough. No one in the room wanted to see her perish within a week.

“That devil of a woman! Why…” Lafontaine was the first to broke the silence. They shut their eyes tight and stood up suddenly, turning around with pursed lips, “SHE SAID ONE WEEK! AND NOW LAURA’S ALREADY ILL! WHY?” They shouted towards the bed curtain. 

Everyone looked up at them, wide eyed. No one expected that outburst from Lafontaine. Even Danny was surprised that she wasn’t the first one shouting at things. Lafontaine and Laura have been instant best friends ever since the “weird roommate” saga and she never judged them for the weird or science they did. Laura was probably the only person Lafontaine can do crazy things with, just like a sister they never had. 

Perry stood up and gave them a shoulder hug and drew gentle circles around their arm. Upon seeing that gesture, the gang removed their gaze from the science geek and turned their heads to the floor again. Except for Carmilla. Everyone was still shaken up by the whole event but all Carmilla only wanted to do was to see Laura smile again. She pushed back a lock of Laura’s hair and ran a hand over her forehead. With a deep sigh she closed her eyes before shifting her gaze from Laura’s face to the others whose heads were still hanging down.

“Alright guys, I know you’re all shocked about this whole thing happening to Laura and believe me - I am too. But no amount of moping can change things now.” 

Lafontaine and Perry turned around, Kirsch looked up and Danny stood up; all eyes on Carmilla. Their facial features started to relax and Danny nodded her head, walking towards Laura’s bed by Carmilla’s side. She placed a hand on her shoulder, “She’s right. If we’re going to help Laura we can’t just be sitting here like this. Do Mattie and J.P. know about this?”

“They do. They’ve been helping me try to find a cure since the night of Mattie’s birthday…I just didn’t know that the effects will hit her so fast.” Camilla replied as she looked at Laura again. 

“…should have told us.” A voice came from the corner of the room.

Camilla turned around picking up that soft murmur, “What?” 

“You should have told us!” The voice was a little louder this time, “You should have let us know too! We are Laura’s friends and we deserve to know.” By now, it was pretty easy to tell who was saying it as they started lashing out even more. “We are a part of this family too and Carmilla, I don’t know what you think of us or how you feel about us but by now you ought to know that Laura is like a sister to me so we deserved to know too.” Lafontaine continued, obviously trying to hold back from shouting again. They were speaking through their teeth and huffing as if trying to push down whatever rage that was boiling within them. The last time they were this worked up was probably when their family removed her from the family register.

“I… wanted to tell you guys…” Carmilla looked guiltily at her hands that were intertwined with Laura’s, “I just thought that maybe we had more time than this.” 

“For goodness sake, Carmilla. What were you waiting for? Waiting wouldn’t solve anything, the earlier we know, the faster we can -” Lafontaine stopped and widened their eyes in realisation. “You don’t trust us, do you? You think that Perry and I are just useless mortals who know nothing better than your 300 year old self does, don’t you?” They tapped their feet repeatedly on the ground and shifted their jaw to the right, arms crossed and nodding to themselves for finally seeing the whole picture. 

“I didn’t - I didn’t mean to hide it from you guys. Really. It’s just that it’s that hell of a monster I once called mother we are talking about here. I know how much Laura meant to you guys and if I could find a cure with Mattie, Laura would be well before we know it and you wouldn’t even know what happened. No one will get hurt or be further involved in this.” Camilla replied with a sigh, looking at Lafontaine in the eye. 

She was already stressed enough about Laura’s situation and didn’t want to deal with any other problems. At least not right now. She pinched the bridge of her nose. The older vampire hoped that she won’t make things worse. She’s known to have terrible communication skills when her temper isn’t at it’s best.

“Well, and look at what waiting has done now. Carmilla,” Lafontaine threw their hands in the air but Carmilla could see that their features had softened, “I understand how you can’t help but see us as inexperienced and I think that it’s rad for you to see us in such a light where you wouldn’t want to trouble us. But we are still yours’ and Laura’s friends aka also the people who helped take down your mother years ago. So what do you say, eh?” Lafontaine was smiling a little now, “Don’t forget who took you out of that pit, Vampire McBroody.”

Carmilla let out a breath she was holding in. She was so glad that the scientist was understanding enough. Amongst all of Laura’s friends, she really liked them ever since the beginning. Although she would never ever admit that out loud.

“So now that is over with, what’s the plan to save little nerd?” Kirsch grinned just like a puppy ready for a walk, “I’m all for kicking your mother’s ass once again. Although she’s already dead but you know what I mean.”

“Well, I’m not Laura so I’m not the one going around formulating plans that involves more than one person.” Camilla shrugged.

“Maybe Perry and I can find out something in the lab. I’ve already taken Laura’s blood samples when cleaning her up. Her vitals are not dropping but when I did a body check earlier on, her chest area sounds weird. Other than that, she should be fine for now but inform me if anything starts beeping from one these machines,” they pointed at the many machines around the bed that was connected to Laura’s body. "I’ll be back before you know it to carry out an x-ray scan on her later on. What do you say, Perr?” Lafontaine grinned at their partner, looking pretty pleased with themselves. 

“What do I do with you? This isn’t another adventure or some fun experiment; I’d have you keep in mind.” Perry shook her head with a frown, "But alright, I’ll head back to the lab with you and try to read some of the books you managed to snag from the library that trapped you years ago. That pile of rubbish that you stopped me from clearing out better be of some use now. I’ll bake a fresh batch of brownies by 2pm too so feel free to drop by later on! No fighting evil on an empty stomach.” With that, both Lafontaine and Perry left the room.

“Okay, so what was Laura’s plan?” It was Danny’s turn to speak this time.

Carmilla crooked her neck up to look at the ginger giant, “What _do_  you mean by ‘What’s Laura’s plan’?” 

“Well, even if you didn’t let us know, you would’ve discussed this with Laura. Right?” The much taller girl raised an eyebrow expectantly at her.

Carmilla tilted her head sideways and backwards, “Why do you say it like it was the most obvious thing to do?”

“So you mean you didn’t-“ Danny took in a deep breath and shut her eyes with a frown, “you didn’t let Laura know.” She let out the breath that she was holding, “Of course. Of **course**! I should have known.” Her voice turned sarcastic while she walked angry circles by the bed,  "Carmilla Karnstein, the great vampire who can’t let _anyone_  know she’s in trouble and has to keep every single thing to herself for who knows what.” Danny was now mimicking Carmilla’s broody and aloof tone. 

“I WANTED to tell her okay? It- It just wasn’t easy to tell her.” The older vampire raised her voice at first but softened her tone after and ran a finger through her wife’s hair.

“Pfft. Well, from how I see it, fang face, you don’t trust her on this too. **I**  would have told her. Thinking of it now, you knew how nice Laura was and how much she wanted to help you when you first met and yet you still didn’t open that stupid mouth of yours. To get your stupid trap open, we had to put Laura in danger and used her as bait. I don’t understand how Laura’s so hung on to you. You’re nothing but a burden to her.” Danny spat out angrily.

“It _**ISN’T**_  EASY, ALRIGHT? You think that **oh** , I can _just_  tell Laura how she’s going to die while looking straight in those honey brown eyes? Do you _think_  it’s that easy to breach into this conversation, to touch a topic that has been getting ever so sensitive each living day? You have no idea what you’re even talking about.” Carmilla was speaking in a hashed whisper now. She is in no mood to feel even more miserable and wanted to put Danny in her place.

“Oh I DO. And I do know that Laura should be allowed to know about what’s happening to her own body. You think you can protect her like this?” Danny stabbed a finger into Carmilla’s collarbone.

Kirsch was staring them with wide eyes, unsure of whose side to take. He loves Danny but he’s also painfully aware of how biased she can get when it comes to Laura. However, when he saw Danny getting aggressive, he was prepared to stop her or step in to protect her from Carmilla, in the case where the older vampire strikes first.

Danny knew that even though she’s a vampire now, the difference between hers and Carmilla’s strength is still insanely far apart; but for Laura, Danny had always been more impulsive than usual. Like right now. She was about to grab Carmilla by her collar when something tugged on her shirt from behind.

“G-guys…?”

 

All three vampires in the room turned towards Danny’s back and rushed to the side of the bed in record time.

 

“Laura?” Carmilla was the first to speak. “Can you hear us, Laura?”

The other two just stared at Laura, anticipating a reply.

Laura’s eyes were now open and even though they seemed sleepy, the brown eyes still managed to pierce through Carmilla’s soul. She nodded her head in response. “What’s up? Why-?”

Before she could complete her sentence, Carmilla lunged at her and engulfed Laura in a hug. “For goodness sake Laura, you nearly scared my heart enough to make it start pumping.” She stroked her hair, only letting go when she heard a small “D’oh” coming from the woman underneath her arms.

The brunette instantly let go and set her back down on the bed. “Oh crap, I’m so sorry, does it hurt?”

Laura laid down, eyes never leaving her wife’s face. She started giggling, confusing everyone else in the room.

 _O_ _h no_ , Carmilla thought, _it’s affected her brain now_  . She shook her head and tried to smile at Laura as if she understood the joke but her eyebrows betrayed her smile. Laura could see the confusion painted on Carmilla's face.

“We’re reversed now!” Laura explained, a bright smile emerging on her face.

Danny, Kirsch and Carmilla gave each other equally worried looks, hoping that Laura Hollis didn’t become Laura Cuckoo Hollis.

“Remember? When I first kissed you?” The blond dragged her hand to intertwine her fingers with Carmilla’s, “God, you gave me such a bad scare back then too. I thought you were going to be gone forever before I even got to taste those lips of yours.”

Laura’s and Carmilla’s eyes met each other with adoration and love. They continued staring at each other until Danny cleared her throat. Carmilla was not going to stop getting sucked into Laura’s eyes so she ignored Danny’s cue.

Laura however, had a different thinking. She turned her head away from Carmilla to face Danny.

“If you guys would stop eye making out with each other in front of Kirsch and I, that would be great.” The tall redhead commented.

Laura’s ears and cheek instantly became a bright shade of red.

“Um yeah, okay. Sorry. Ha, my bad.” She gave Danny the most sheepish look ever. While Carmilla smugly intervened with, “There’s nothing wrong with it, is there, Xena? Seeing as to how you’ve put all of us through the looks you and Kirsch give each other all the time.”

Danny gave Carmilla a sharp glare but turned to Laura and gave her a soft nudge, “I’m glad you’re back, Hollis.”

“Me too, little nerd!” Kirsch jumped on his feet excitedly.

Laura laughed at Kirsch’s puppy enthusiasm and then told them that she would like to have some time with Carmilla alone.

Danny and Kirsch both nodded and proceeded to leave the room.

“Don’t get too wild in here kids, you’re still in the school clinic.” Danny said jokingly but Carmilla didn’t miss the glare Danny shot at her before exiting the door. The glare that said ‘You better tell Laura what’s up or I’ll kill you.’ Even though Carmilla knew fully well that she would definitely win Danny in a fist fight, she didn’t want Laura to hear the news from anyone else but herself.

“Laura,” Carmilla begin with a deep breath. She still felt uncertain if letting Laura know about the curse is a good thing. She didn’t want to trigger another attack and she was afraid that the news might do just that. She was about to start talking again when Laura squeezed her hand.

“It’s alright, I know.”

Carmilla was speechless and remained so, leaving Laura to fill the silence.

“I heard you and the rest of them talking.” Laura tried to find Carmilla’s eyes but Carmilla averted her gaze. She knew Carmilla was feeling guilty for what happened but she wanted to let her know that it was not her fault.

“It was weird, just like a dream but not quite so,” she continued while rubbing circles around Carmilla’s palm. Carmilla flinched at the sudden movement but didn’t pull her hand away from Laura’s. “I could hear you talking to me, calling my name and asking if I was okay. But I couldn’t say a word to you and that was when I knew that it was not a dream. I struggled to reach towards your voice or do something, _anything_ to let you know that I was okay. But you were so far away and I couldn’t-“

Laura paused to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

“I couldn’t find you no matter what, I couldn’t move.” Laura tried once again to get Carmilla to face her by tugging her hand. “And then I heard Laf and Perr coming in and the Letter…”

Laura was feeling even more hopeless now. Even farther from Carmilla than she has ever been.

“Please, Carmilla look at me. It’s not your fault.” She was sobbing – no, she was crying like a baby now.

Carmilla turned around, face full of worry but only for a moment. Once she saw how Laura had calmed down, she turned her back against Laura once again without Laura missing the cold glint from her eyes.

“Your mother, she’s always tried to suffocate you, make you suffer and emotionally tear you down. She isn’t what defines you and you’ve already proved to everyone enough that you are a being on your own and so much more than what your mother limits you to be. You have been, way before I’ve met you.” Laura continued through choked sobs.

Carmilla was fully facing her now, eyes softened and walls down.

“I’m sorry that I’m like this, never really getting over what Mother has done to me after all these years.” She finally spoke.

Laura rubbed her knuckles lightly and shook her head, as if trying to erase what Carmilla just said.

To Laura’s reaction, Carmilla smiled warmly and continued, “But I’m so thankful to have an amazing tiny cupcake by my side constantly reminding me that my mother’s shadow isn’t one that I’m trapped under forever.”

Laura looked up in surprise and both women made eye contact with each other. Even after 40 years, Carmilla still manages to surprise Laura and cause her heart to skip a beat (no pun intended). She leaned up with her eyes closed, soon feeling the warmth of Carmilla’s lips spreading through her. It was warm and smelt like home, tasted like…salt? Wait was Carmilla crying? Laura broke the kiss in a giggle. The badass Carmilla Karnstein was crying over her. As much as it made Laura feel like an ass for Laughing at Carmilla’s tears, it was just too adorable and touching not to laugh at.

“What’s so funny?” Carmilla asked, a smile on her face matching her wife’s.

All Laura did was place her hand over Carmilla’s palm that was cupping her cheek and shook her head in response, foreheads touching each other.

It was a silent moment, both of them enjoying the moment and just each other’s company. It was not too long after Laura’s eyes grew heavy again and Carmilla nearly panicked when she saw her wife’s eyes closing.

“Laura? Laura!” She called out, shaking her wife gently.

Laura’s eyes shot open again and she could see the worry in the deep brown eyes looking back at her. After a sleepy yawn she reassured Carmilla that she was just sleepy and that they would definitely discuss about this later. Laura could tell that her wife was still not at ease so she promised that she’ll be right here and will be by her side once more as soon as she wakes up. Somehow, Laura has a way of making things sound so convincing; Carmilla let herself believe that it was true. Especially since Laura added, “Plus, I’ll have you by my side so what do we have to worry about? If anything happens I know you’ll never leave me alone.”

And that was the last time Carmilla ever heard Laura speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! How are you feeling after this chapter, creampuffs? Let me know in the comments below ;) I hope that this chapter ended alright. It isn't the end of the series yet so look out for more in the near future! You can come find me at maybeshesjustbeingnice on tumblr if you ever feel like it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Do leave a comment on what you liked/disliked and how I can change it. Hope that you enjoyed the ride. The next chapter will (hopefully) be out by next week.


End file.
